


Bard of Raging Boners

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Post SBURB, also what WOULD lusii milk taste like, also: equius is a virgin, hornplay, nooks and buldges, porn what plot?, redrom, troll-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir needs some drink, he's dehydrating.</p><p>Babys First Smut Fic™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bard of Raging Boners

**Author's Note:**

> List of things ive called Equius and Gamzee:  
> Gamzee: the Bard, the Purple-blood, Juggalo, the Taller  
> Equius: the Heir, the Blue-blood, Gamzee's Matesprit

Gamzee pressed his lips against Equius', the blue-blood straddled his lap and opened his mouth and exhaled shakily, he licked the purple tinted lips and moaned against them.

"M-My Highblood-" Equius shifted uncomfortabley and began tampering with his shorts, they suddenly felt much too tight and warm, Gamzee ran his hands up the backs of Equius' thighs and pressed his lips back to the Heirs, then he loosened the shorts.

"Sure you wanna?"

Equius nodded and slid the shorts off, his bulge was tight against his thin leggings, staining them a dark blue, the Heir slid them off to avoid staining them further.

His bulge was around five inches long, and very thick, it was shaded a lovely indigo, and the tip leaked cobalt pre-cum, as with his nook. Gamzee pressed his lips to his Matesprits jawline and gently rubbed at his broken horn, causing Equius to squirm and moan, the Bard used his free hand to tease his dripping entrance. Equius moaned and resisted bucking against Gamzee's hand, instead he bit his bottom lip and clawed at Gamzee's back, and muffled his moans against the tallers hair.

Gamzee drug his fingure from the dripping nook and slid off his loose pants, his bulge was noticeably longer, but thinner. Gamzee lifted Equius' glasses off, his cobalt eyes blown with arousal. Equius aligned his nook with Gamzee's bulge, then looked at him for permission, to which the purple-blood nodded.

Purple juices mixed with blue as Equius slid down, he moaned and buried his face into Gamzee's neck and lowered his hips down to the base and sighed.

"You okay there?"

"Y-Yes..." Gamzee nodded and pressed his lips to Equius' shoulders. Equius smiled and slid his nook back up the bulge, and began to roll his hips against Gamzee's. 

Equius moaned into Gamzee's neck and bucked against his bulge. Gamzee felt his climax approaching, his bulge throbbed in the tight blue nook. Equius kissed on Gamzee's neck as an orgasm washed over him, his bulge spat indigo, his legs tensed and his breath caught. Gamzee came, purple cum dripping from the blue-blooded troll. 

The two parted, Equius looked away and looked embarrassed. 

"I-I've made a mess on you."

Gamzee nodded and shrugged "It's fine, Equi." the Juggalo smiled and ran his fingers through Equius' hair. 

Equius began to wipe the indigo cum off of Gamzee's torso, then instinctively shoved his fingers into his mouth, it tasted almost like lusii milk.

**Author's Note:**

> ive almost put soap into my mouth because "something on hand"


End file.
